iMust Save Their Sanity
by Reiko Midori
Summary: Carly and the gang book a hypnotist for the show, but he knocks out Sam and Freddie. He passes it off as a fluke, but Carly isn't sure. Later in the night, weird things begin to happen, and Carly must rely on herself to save her life as she knows it.


**iMust Save Their Sanity**

"Sam!" The teenaged girl snarled as her friend guzzled the soda that had been left on the table. "That was the last Peppy-Cola!" The girl who had been yelled at slowly replaced the half-empty can. "Sorry, Carls. You know you don't leave things out like that when I'm here." Sam Puckett smirked at her friend, Carly Shay, who was near furious with her. "Sam, Carly, that dude is here and the show starts soon." Freddie Benson shouted from the top of the stairs. "Okay, we'll be up in a second." Carly looked again at Sam, who knew the cue.

* * *

"Okay, we wanted to do something fun, so we got a hypnotist to try and mess with _my_ mind." Carly said to the camera with a hint of lost nerve, looking at Freddie who, as always, was with his laptop. Taking a nervous glance at the hypnotist, Carly muttered "So, err… what _are_ you going to do?" The man, who appeared to be in his mid-30's with thinning black hair and a short goatee, just smiled warmly at her.

Carly took her place on the chair, Sam watching at the side, Freddie through the camera. The hypnotist stood beside the chair and bowed, then took his place behind Carly. "Are you ready, my sweet?" Carly gulped and whispered "Yes." She tipped her head back, and knew what to do. She had seen so many movies like this, it wasn't even funny. The hypnotist withdrew a gold pocket watch and swung it above her, Carly letting her eyes follow it. Sam had a bored look on her face, but her eyes slowly moving with the watch's movement. Freddie also was watching through his camera, a close-up on the watch. Gazing at the watch, his eyes fell into the rhythmic movement. Sam was lightly dozing, her head down and her mouth partially open. The hypnotist started to whisper quickly, just as he noticed Freddie's head go down too. Sam and Freddie then both thickly started whispering the same words as the hypnotist, their tongues slightly dangling out of their mouths.

A few minutes went by, but to Carly it felt like hours. The hypnotist had stopped swinging the watch, and was still whispering. Sam started to slump against the wall, and then fell completely. Freddie followed suit, the camera falling, as he had his leg wrapped around one of the tripod legs, and crashing to the floor. Carly, who was half-asleep, snapped awake and saw her friends on the floor. She brought her legs up on the chair, stood up and turned around, eye to eye with the hypnotist. "What did you do to Sam and Freddie?!" She shouted at the hypnotist, her eyes streaming. He gave a false guilty look, and said "My sweet, they'll be okay. Err; this always happens to those with weak minds. They won't remember what happened, so try not to bring this up." Carly looked at him disapprovingly, and the hypnotist cut and ran from the studio.

* * *

"Sam, Sam…. Sam!" Carly yelled, holding back tears. She was worried sick, Freddie had came to half an hour ago and went home, although he was still slightly dazed and didn't remember anything that had happened that day. Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she groggily muttered "Where am I?" Carly was so relived, and let the tears flow with joy. "Sam, it's Carly. You're in the studio." Sam tilted her head to the left, and then said "Who's Sam? My name is Samantha, and JUST Samantha. And… and I don't know you!" Sam, propped up on her hands but still somewhat on her back, scuttled backwards away from Carly and towards the door.

"Wait, Sam! We've been best friends for five years! How can you not remember me? And since when do people call you by your real name?" Carly gave Sam a puzzled look, and Sam just stood up in a hurry and searched for her cell phone.

"I… I'm calling the cops on you as soon as I find my phone!" Sam said defensively, checking her pockets.

Carly was bewildered "But this is MY house! And YOU'RE my best friend, Sam!"

Sam looked at Carly with disgust. "Look, I don't KNOW you, I've NEVER known you, and I NEVER want to know you."

Carly was astonished at Sam, looking at her with pleading eyes. "You… you really don't remember me…" Carly stood up with tears running down her cheeks. Taking a hoping look at Sam, she shook her head slowly. Putting her head down, she ran towards the door, opening it quickly and slamming it so the glass shook.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Carly shouted, flying down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were opened fully, frozen in horror. "Spencer, not you too." She whined, staring at the back of a completely disoriented and clueless Spencer. Spencer turned around and looked at Carly. "Miss, do you know where I am?" He said curiously, glancing around the room. Carly muttered under her breath, then headed for the door.

"Miss, where are you going?" Spencer asked, pushing his hair down. Carly turned around and mumbled "I'll be right back; I have to go ask someone something." She faced the door once more and opened it gingerly, closing it even more so. Spencer's expression dropped from clueless to sympathetic as he heard a carried sob, most likely from the young woman he had just seen.

Carly rubbed her eyes, muttering things such as "How'd we screw this up," and "Why'd we have to choose a hypnotist?" Pulling her head up and taking a shuttering breath, Carly knocked on the door to the Benson's apartment.

"Hello?" A young man said as he opened the door. Carly gave him a quick hug and he noticed who it was. "Hey Carly, I have something to ask -" Carly cut him off, taking hyperventilating breaths. "Sam- Spencer- Don't remember- Who I am- Hypnotist- You don't remember- Today's show- Said it was- a fluke! Said- you guys would be- - -fine!" However, the word 'fine' was drowned out by a wail of worry as Carly clung back to Freddie, but he deciphered what she had said under the sob. "Carly, calm down," he started, putting a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder. "Let's go someplace quiet and you can explain it to me." Freddie said gingerly, leading a now-shaking Carly back into the Shay's apartment.


End file.
